Winchester Brothers: The Naked Chef
by Etha M.R
Summary: Dean dan Sam jadi koki sehari.


Summary: Dean dan Sam jadi koki sehari.

Disclaimer: Masih bermimpi

A/N: Set season 1, dengan AU timeline.

"Sammy, aku lapar."

"Kalau aku dengar kamu ngomong begitu lagi Dean, aku bakal kena kanker telinga."

"Tega ya kamu, aku kan lagi sakit."

Sam mengalihkan pandang dari acara berita yang sedang ditontonnya, tampak kesal. Dean berdiri di belakang sofa dengan sepasang kruk di menyangga tubuhnya, memasang tampang sedih dibuat-buat.

"Kayak belum pernah patah tulang saja," gerutu Sam.

"Ah, kamu tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku," Dean menjawab, menggelengkan kepala seolah kasihan pada diri sendiri. "Karena kamu masih mempunyai dua kaki yang utuh dan sehat...."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan deh. Tiga bulan lagi juga gips-mu bakal dilepas."

"Tiga bulan tanpa menyetir Impala! Oh, indahnya!" kata Dean ketus.

"Sush! Berisik ah!" kata Sam akhirnya, berpura-pura kembali menyimak berita, yang tengah menyiarkan tentang tur internasional sebuah kelompok sirkus. Tidak cukup menarik untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari Dean yang sedang dalam mood merengek, sayangnya. "Kalau mau makan, Pam bilang dia punya bahan pai ayam dan resepnya di lemari dapur."

Pam adalah istri pemburu yang menampung Sam dan Dean sejak seminggu lalu. Awalnya kedua bersaudara itu menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka, tapi Lucas, si pemburu, memaksa sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus ucapan terimakasih karena Dean telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejaran Manticore (ya, ketiga pemburu itu juga tidak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri) dengan cara menabrak dan menggencet makhluk buas itu ke pohon dengan Impala. Usahanya berhasil memberi kesempatan pada Sam untuk mencabut dan membelah jantungnya jadi tiga, tapi kaki kanan Dean patah karena waktu menabrakkan mobil ke pohon ia masih menginjak gas. Impalanya juga cukup ringsek, memberi alasan lain untuk menetap di rumah Lucas selama beberapa waktu. Pam memanjakan Dean seperti anak raja, menyuruhnya tetap di tempat tidur sementara Pam membuatkan hidangan-hidangan lezat dan Sam bertugas membawakannya ke kamar. Dean menemukan jabatan sang adik sebagai pelayan pribadinya ini hiburan yang menggelikan, dan dia jadi hobi merecoki Sam.

"Resep membuat pai? Bercanda saja dia," Dean terkekeh, "memang apa resepnya – buka bungkusnya, masukkan ke microwave, tunggu sampai matang? Ada-ada saja." Dean masih terkekeh-kekeh saat meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur, dan Sam, di luar keinginannya agar Dean berhenti mengganggu istirahat sorenya, menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan suara kruk, memastikan Dean tidak terpeleset dan jatuh lagi seperti kemarin waktu ia berkeras ke toilet tanpa bantuan dan berakhir dengan terpuruk di lantai basah, kepala benjol terbentur wastafel. Untung saja dia tidak gegar otak. Memang benar kata Dad bahwa Dean keras kepala. Secara harfiah maupun metafora.

Setelah yakin Dean sampai di dapur dengan selamat, Sam kembali menonton televisi. Acara berita tadi sudah selesai, digantikan putaran ulang acara reality show tentang modifikasi mobil yang sama sekali tak mencuri perhatian Sam. Ia terlalu malas bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil remote di atas televisi (_yang meletakkannya di sana pasti orang idiot_, Pikir Sam jengkel), jadi ia menjulurkan kaki panjangnya, berusaha menggapai remote itu dengan segenap kemampuan. Saking konsentrasinya, ia sampai tidak menyadari Dean berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sammy, memanjang sedikit lagi dan kau bakal menyaingi Causeway."

Sam terlonjak kaget. "Mau bikin aku kena serangan jantung, ya?" bentaknya.

"Tidak kok," jawab Dean jujur, dengan cengiran lebar menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Sam menggerundel tak jelas. "Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada pai," Dean berkata dengan sedikit nada protes, seolah itu adalah kesalahan Sam.

"Masa?" kali ini Sam bangun dari sofa, mengitari Dean menuju dapur. Dean mengekor di belakangnya. "Pam bilang ada kok."

Di meja dapur berserakan bahan-bahan makanan yang tampaknya berasal dari dalam lemari. Dean pasti sangat bernafsu mencari pai yang dimaksud. Sam mengamati bahan-bahan itu dengan teliti. Ada terigu, beberapa macam bumbu, bahan makanan aneh, pasta, bahan makanan aneh lagi, dua kotak sereal, bawang bombay, mayonaise.... mata Sam berhenti pada secarik kertas di ujung meja, sebagian tertindih kantung terigu. Ia menarik dan membacanya, lalu tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Dean, beringsut mendekat, berusaha membaca kertas itu juga.

"Dean, benar kata Pam. Dia punya bahan pai di lemari _dan_ kulkas," jawab Sam, nyengir mencurigakan.

"Di kulkas?" Dean buru-buru melewati Sam menuju kulkas, nyaris terpeleset di lantai linoleum kalau bukan karena Sam yang memegangi lengannya. Dean mengibaskannya untuk melepaskan diri, membuka kulkas, dan mulai menurunkan semua isinya.

"Mana? Tidak ada pai," Dean mengulang protesnya setelah tiga perempat isi kulkas berpindah tempat ke dunia luar.

"Untuk membuat kulit pai," Sam membaca secarik kertas di tangannya dengan lagak orang berdeklamasi, "dibutuhkan mentega, terigu, telur, dan sedikit minyak zaitun."

Dean memutar bola mata. "Yeah, yeah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan rangkumanmu tentang acara memasak jam sembilan itu," katanya, mengambil sebiji strawberry dan melahapnya. "Aku mau makan pai."

"Dan untuk membuat isinya, dibutuhkan ayam, kentang, wortel, dan kacang polong. Bisa juga ditambah keju," Sam melanjutkan, masih dengan ekpresi aneh di wajahnya, seolah sedang menikmati lelucon pribadi.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahlah." Dean melambaikan tangan tak peduli. "Yang penting aku mau makan...." ia berhenti, menatap Sam penuh horor.

"Kau ingin makan pai, Dean."

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau...."

"Jadi kau harus membuatnya. Langkah demi langkah."

"Ini tidak masuk akal, aku akan menuntut Pam!" salak Dean, "pai itu makanan instan! Di bungkus dalam plastik dan dipanggang di microwave selama lima belas menit!"

"Yah, rupanya pendapatmu beda dengan Pam," jawab Sam enteng, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tidak mau repot ya pesan pizza."

" Pintar sekali Sam, kenapa ya dari kemarin Pam tidak pernah memesankan pizza untukku? Oh yeah, karena tukang Pizza tidak bisa menjangkau tempat ini!" Dean mulai misuh-misuh. Dean yang lapar bisa jadi pemarah, dan Dean yang tidak bisa memesan makanan karena tinggal di tempat terpencil adalah manusia penggerutu, campuran antara keduanya bisa memporakporandakan rumah Lucas, walau hanya dengan satu kaki.

"Buat telur dadar?"

"Aku menyalahkan orang yang menyebut-nyebut pai sehingga aku tidak berminat makan makanan lain."

"Manja," kata Sam, cemberut. "Ya sudah. Buat saja painya. Nih resepnya." Ia menyodorkan kertas di tangannya, yang tidak diterima Dean.

"Sammy, kau ingat waktu kita kecil dulu, kau pulang sekolah dan melihatku di dapur, pakai celemek, membuat pai ayam untuk makan malam?" nada suara Dean tiba-tiba berubah jadi bernostalgia.

Sam agak bingung, seingatnya Dean tidak pernah benar-benar memasak untuknya, paling-paling hanya mencampurkan makanan kaleng ini dan itu di atas teflon atau microwave. Apalagi sampai pakai celemek segala. "Umm.... Tidak?"

"Aku juga tidak. KARENA SEORANG DEAN WINCHESTER TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMASAK PAI! Aku ini cowok sejati tahu!"

Sam berjengit. Oke, di saat seperti ini, hanya ada satu jalan keluar. "Kita buat sama-sama deh."

* * * *

"Aku baru tahu ada kacang polong yang bukan kalengan." Dean mengangkat mangkuk penuh polong hijau itu, mengendusnya curiga seolah polong di luar kaleng adalah makanan dari planet Mars.

"Mungkin Pam membelinya langsung dari petani," jawab Sam sambil lalu, tangannya dengan terampil mengupas wortel dan memotong sisi-sisinya agar membentuk bunga. Sesuatu yang menurut Dean tidak akan terpikir oleh pria normal.

"Heh, melihatmu aku jadi ingat The Naked Chef," celetuk Dean, "dan ngomong-ngomong soal naked, aku jadi ingat cewek di New Jersey yang...."

"Jangan mulai deh."

"Mulai apa?" Dean pura-pura polos.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan pornomu saat memasak, terimakasih."

"Kau cuma iri karena belum pernah melewatkan malam bersama cewek seksi, meja makan, dan whipe cream," goda Dean, mukanya mesum.

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja dan mengupas kentang?" gerutu Sam.

"Karena aku sedang menderita patah tulang."

"Sejak kapan kau mengupas kentang pakai kaki?"

Dean berdecak. "Kau ini bawel, ya."

"Aku tidak akan bawel kalau kau membantuku Dean," kata Sam, mengacungkan pengupas kentang di depan hidung kakaknya. "Bikin kulit pai sana."

"Iya, iya. Dasar mandor," gumam Dean, membaca resep untuk mengumpulkan bahan, kemudian mencampurnya ke dalam mangkok plastik untuk di-mixer.

"Ibu rumah tangga sekarang praktis ya. Dulu aku harus pakai pengocok untuk mencampur adonan pancake. Tanganku sampai pegal," komentar Dean. Sam mendengus tertawa. "Apa?"

"Kau kedengaran seperti nenek-nenek."

"Menurutku, aku kedengaran seperti pengamat perkembangan zaman," sanggah Dean. "Oh, tunggu dulu. Itu sih pekerjaan kutu buku sepertimu." Sam memutar bola mata, kembali meneruskan tugasnya menguliti kentang dan wortel. Dean meletakkan mixer di atas adonan.

"Eh, tunggu du..." terlambat. Dean sudah menyalakan mixer, langsung ke kecepatan penuh. Mentega dan telur menyembur ke wajahnya. "Nyalakan pelan-pelan dong, biar tidak muncrat semua," gelak Sam.

"Terimakasih atas peringatannya, Nak. Sangat sangat membantu." Dean mengelap wajahnya dengan tangan dan mengelapkannya ke baju. "Aku heran kenapa orang dari penerbangan 180 tidak ada yang mati karena benda biadab ini."

"Itu karena mereka pintar."

"B*tch."

"Jerk."

Proses memasak selanjutnya berlangsung cukup tenang. Dean yang sudah menguasai mixer, bersenang-senang membentuk adonan dengan alat itu lalu mencampurnya dengan tepung, memijat-mijatnya ("Coba bayangkan adonan ini punggung cewek," kata Dean, lagi-lagi dengan muka mesum). Sam mengerjakan sebagian besar tugas, selain mengupas dan memotong sayuran, juga mencacah daging ayam, melelehkan mentega, dan meramu bumbu. Saat Sam mengaduk kentang dan ayam – dicampur dengan sedikit mayonaise, atas perintah Dean; barulah kakaknya mulai ribut lagi.

"Kenapa wortel dan polongnya ditinggal?"

Sam menjelaskan dengan lagak master koki, "untuk membuat pai, kita harus mencampur ayam dan kentangnya dulu, terus menumpuknya dengan wortel dan polong. Warna orange dan hijaunya akan membuat pai terlihat lebih cantik."

"Apa kau baru saja membicarakan kecantikan pai? Sam, kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

Sambil menunggu pai matang, kedua bersaudara itu membereskan dapur yang tampak seperti habis diterjang topan. Hanya untuk membuat seloyang pai mereka menghabiskan hampir seluruh persediaan bahan, sebagian selamat jadi makanan, sebagian lagi berceceran di lantai. Hampir saja Dean terjatuh untuk kedua kali karena kruknya mendarat di atas pecahan telur, dan lagi-lagi Sam dengan sigap menjadi penyangganya. Sabun cuci berkurang setengah botol setelah keduanya mencuci peralatan dapur sambil main perang sabun.

Akhirnya, dua jam setelah Dean merengek minta makan, mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja, masing-masing menyantap separo pai. Kulitnya agak gosong karena terlalu lama dipanggang dan isinya belum terlalu matang karena Dean terus membuka tutup ovennya, tapi secara keseluruhan rasanya cukup enak. Apalagi mengingat pembuatnya adalah dua cowok yang baru pertama kali memasak pai sungguhan.

"Kau cukup kreatif juga ternyata," kata Dean, menusuk wortel-bentuk-bunga karya Sam, mengamatinya. "Walaupun bentuk wortel ini jadi agak feminin."

"Yeah, Jess yang mengajarinya waktu aku masih di Stanford." Segera setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sam langsung berharap bisa menariknya kembali. Kematian Jess masih segar di ingatannya, seringkali ia mengalami mimpi buruk tentang gadis itu terbakar hidup-hidup di langit-langit. Dan fakta bahwa Dean tahu tentang mimpi buruk itu makin membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Oh, mungkin dia pikir bunga cocok untukmu," kelakar Dean untuk mengurangi kecanggungan.

"Enak saja," balas Sam, tersenyum kecil. "Aku sendiri penasaran kenapa kau punya ide tentang mayonaise itu," ia mengalihkan topik.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah...." Dean mengurungkan niat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah sampai ujung lidahnya. _Sebenarnya itu adalah resep rahasia Mom_. Meski tidak pernah memasak pai sendiri, samar-samar Dean ingat melihat ibunya menambahkan beberapa sendok mayonaise ke dalam pai buatannya, menjadikan rasa pai itu lain dari yang lain. Rasa pai kali ini pun tidak sama dengan yang dulu, tapi menggunakan resep ibunya membuat Dean merasa sedikit lebih dekat dengan rumah.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah apa?" tanya Sam penasaran.

Dean memasang senyum lebar, menunjukkan pai yang setengah terkunyah terselip di antara gigi-giginya. Tak perlulah menambah canggung suasana dengan mengenang orang yang sudah meninggal. "Sebenarnya, itu adalah buah pikiran seorang jenius," jawabnya bangga.

Dan Sam melempar sesendok isi painya sebagai balasan perkataan Dean.

Dan Dean melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Sam kelabakan menjawab.

Dan sore itu berjalan seperti biasa bagi mereka berdua.

* * * END * * *


End file.
